


Locked-in conversations in the dark

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Drabble, Empathy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Matt's overwhelmed with the sensations he perceives that come along a worldwide pandemic. Danny helps.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Danny Rand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Locked-in conversations in the dark

“Someone three blocks away has it,” Matt murmurs.

“The what?” Danny asks, faces Matt on the bed.

“What do you think? The virus.”

“Oh. Crap.”

“Yeah. She’s like 30 and…” Matt stays quiet, listens to the distant voices. “And they’re going to the hospital right now.”

“Good, that’s, good,” Danny reassures.

It’s been a rough couple of weeks. With everyone at their homes, Matt gets overwhelmed with news channels, and panic motivating conversations, and every time someone near enough is sick he can’t help but realize it.

So Danny soothes, and listens, and empathizes as much as he can while never being able to actually understand what Matt is going through.

Matt sighs, tired.

Danny passes a hand over Matt’s face, cups his chin and kisses softly his jawline. It’s dark, and warm, and luckily those sensations can overtake the others.

Matt turns his face to Danny, slowly and quietly. He rubs his nose against Danny’s, then kisses his temple.

Danny smiles as a rush of admiration runs over his body. He lets his arm go over Matt’s chest, at first loosely and then tightly.

He snarls, somehow cutely, and spoons Matt.

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too, okay? And there’s no other way I’d rather spend these difficult days like.”


End file.
